


To War We Go

by DamianWinther



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Other, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianWinther/pseuds/DamianWinther
Summary: Grom is looking for a new pet and the one he chose happened to be The Lich King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is VERY short since I am not done with it, but I really want to read your comments on it before I continue.

The sky was covered in a layer of dark clouds, the rain covered the ground and hit against the armors of the soldiers underneath the upset sky. Heaven knew who would win; the warlords or the king?

The bright blue eyes burned through the heavy rain and the sound of thunder over the sea came closer every minute. Soon the storm would hit the upcoming battlefield and they would be forced to fight against the king inside of the eye of the storm he had created. Death would come to meet them soon enough.

The warlords had their chieftain Grommash Hellscream in the front. He was a huge orc, strong and frightning. He could make any war hero run for their life. He walked back the forth as the eyed the king, he mumbled something non-understandable. His troops glared at the king, who now started to walk closer towards the orcers, Grom saw the movements from the corner of his eyes and did the same. As they got closer towards each other they lowered their weapons; the rune scribed sword and the huge battle axe. The king smirked underneath his helmet, “Grommash Hellscream. What an honor to finally meet you. I must apologies for the weather, my men..-“ the king gestured to the few death knights, which stood on the straight line a few feet away. “they are not really fans of the sun” his eyes burned into Grom’s skull, right into his soul, but what surprised him was the lack of anything inside of the warlord's soul; it was dark and cold. The orc looked down upon the human before him, he was about two heads taller than the king, a smug surperior at the human, almost like he wanted to eat him, “so the famous Lich King is afraid of a bit of sunlight? I hope that is a joke.. We couldn’t have my newest pet will hate it’s new home in the sun-filled Orgrimmar” Grom grinned, his hand had found its way to the human's chin and had lifted up his head. The King had no intentions of backing away, he stood strong in front of Grom. As the orc turned around to walk back to his army. The Lich King had wide eyes now. Did he say.. Pet..?

As the king reunited with his death knights he gave them his order with a shaking voice, “make sure Hellscream won't get close to me” he turned around and raised his rune carved sword, “attack!” he yelled just as a lightening struck down in the battlefield between the two armies. His death knights all did an easy spell to summon their death horses. They rode to battle against the orcers. Grom looked at the death knights, they could never be a challenge for the Warlords, “crush them and bring their king to me!” he roared loudly, louder than The Lick King, his army ran towards the death knights, slaughtered the horses with brutality, ripped and teared apart the death knights with even more brutality. The Lich King stepped back a little as the leader of the orcs walked though the blood to claim to his war prize. The king looked terrified as his men was slaughtered before him. The young king kept his ground and glared up at the orcer as he stood tall in front of him, “piece of cake” the monster said as he grabbed the human by the arm to force him along to the ships.

The orcers all roared in victory as The Lich King was pulled onboard. He stood proud as only a king could stand. Grom was walking in circles around the human as his orcers readied the ship for sail. "You know, Arthur, that armor seems too heavy to wear all the way to Orgrimmar", as that was said the orcer pulled Arthur with him down under the deck and into the Warlord's private couters. Arthur did not like the turn this was taking. Grom was fast to buckle up all of the armor, let it fall to the wooden floor as he took in the view. Arthur was a well-toned man, but is was not like he had huge muscles or anything. The orcer on the other hand was huge, not like he was fat, but he was way more than well-toned, a lot more.

Arthur turned his face away as he was being admired by Grommash. The orcer almost licked his lips as he eyed to human carefully, "you know, Arthur, you look way to good to hide away, but unfortunately I have to keep you close and hiden most of the time. Trolls or Tauruses might try to have a go with you", what the Warlord stated made a shiver run down Arthur's spine. "And what it is you are trying to do?" he glared at the monster in front of him, "me? Oh, I am much worse than those parasites" he stated, still eyeing the human, taking the view all in. The view actually made something grow slightly in the lower region and he was now starving to get real close to the human's body.

Arthur was sure; he was going to loose himself soon.


End file.
